Alec
Alec is a minor character who appears in Dishonored during the mission The Royal Physician and offers a side objective. Biography Alec is a thug and a member of the Bottle Street Gang assigned by Slackjaw to work the area around Kaldwin's Bridge. Along with others of his ilk, he is tasked with selling Slackjaw's bootleg elixir.Slackjaw's Shipment Note In addition to his normal duties, Alec also supplements the coffers of the Bottle Street Gang by collecting pearls from river krusts in the area. While not an expert on the crustaceans, he has learned a good deal about them and can direct others as to the best methods of eliminating the creatures. Although he is not the leader of the Bottle Street members stationed at Kaldwin's Bridge, Alec is a well respected member of the gang, such that most of the common thugs will listen to his directives or come to aid him if they can. ''Dishonored'' Shortly before the arrival of Corvo Attano on Kaldwin's Bridge, the City Watch installed arc pylons around the area. Alec was directed to scout Drawbridge Way to investigate the new technology. While doing so, he was apprehended and locked in a cell under the second tower of the drawbridge. Should Corvo come across the imprisoned thug, Alec will ask the man "with the Mask and hand tattoo" for assistance, offering Corvo half of the river krust pearls he has accumulated. He will lie about his predicament and say that he merely collects the pearls, as opposed to working in a gang, and that the Watch is shaking down "honest men" such as himself. He and his gang then ambush Corvo at the end of the path. Trivia *The supervisor of the Bottle Street members on Drawbridge Way is aggravated that Alec was captured by the City Watch and contemplates leaving him imprisoned for a bit, so that Alec "will be more careful next time". *While in his cell, Alec asks for some water and is rebuked by a City Watch Guard. It is implied during their conversation that the Watch intends to send Alec to the Flooded District as punishment for his crimes. *Even though incarcerated, Alec still has his bottle of flammable liquid on him and will use it against Watch members who seek to stop him once he is free of his cage. **He does not produce a gang cleaver until he gets to the sink at the end of his journey with Corvo. *Alec signals his fellow gang members via a water tap attached to the building in which they are hidden.Alec's Note *If Corvo makes noise while Alec drinks from the sink, Alec will be alerted but won't be hostile towards Corvo. If Corvo tries to speak to Alec, he will not respond. Gallery alec thug01.png|Alec waits for Corvo to clear the area of river krusts. Pearlthug02.png|Alec imprisoned by the Watch on Kaldwin's Bridge. Pearlthug01.png|Alec waits for Corvo to open the gate. alec fountain.png|Alec signaling his hidden allies. alec3.png|Alec preparing to fight Corvo. References it:Alec zh:亚力克 Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Gangs Category:Minor Characters Category:Spoilers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dishonored Characters